Hysteria
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: The Avengers have a new member...a short Afro-Scottish-American girl with multiple personality problems. Bruce is her new teacher with learning to control herself and coming to terms with her guilt for a crime. Has Tony met his sarcastic match with this vintage talking lady who Steve seems smitten with?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, um…I know I have Yugioh and Hetalia stories to finish, not to mention that some people love Riley and her adventures with the Avengers, but…I wanna go in a new direction for a while. I normally write romantic comedies (and people love them) but I want to try to write a gory drama fic…JUST to see if I can. And if any of you know me well, you all know I make my OC's Afro-America like I am…mostly because I don't see OC's like that in a lot of works with comics and manga and anime. The only fic I have seen with a black OC was in _**The Director's Daughter **_by Jabberwocky92. ((Go read it….NAO!)) It was a wonderful fic, I loved it. And I want to try to make an Afro-OC who has some deep psychological issues. Also…even though I ship Superhusbands so HARD, I would really like to see Steve with a "sistah". X3 So, on we go!

Sometimes I wonder why he saved me…I was useless…weak…**mad** even. But he had a reason. He _always_ does. He claims that it was because he loved me. But I say it was a matter of pride. His saying is that "he doesn't like bullies"…and I WAS being bullied. I just figured it was a defense mechanism of his or something. He never did take too kindly to 'dames' being handled like men. Especially _**his**_ dame. But, I suppose I am confusing you…that tends to happen when I try to explain things. So…I will start from the beginning…with the start of my **madness**….for Captain Steve Rogers.

-2 months earlier-

"Avengers, I would like you to meet Frances McDaniel" Nick Fury said whilst gesturing to me. "She's a new addition to the team".

My eyes scrolled over every person in the room. Of course I had known who they were. Ever since I had been released from the asylum, I had been dying to meet the team who stopped the God of Mischief from destroying the Earth's humanity count. And by 'dying', I mean that in the MOST sarcastic way ever. So, as I stood there, arms crossed and pouty look on my face, I observed them whilst they observed me. First one to speak of course was Tony Stark…or Iron Man.

"So…you put a twelve year old on a team with people in their late twenties and early thirties…and one ninety year old man?"

Two people frowned at him. One, of course, being me. I AM 19 YEARS OLD DAMMIT! My height was what made me look younger! Curse you mixed ethnic background! I'm 5'2…in case someone was wondering. The second person to scowl at the sarcastic bastard was Captain Steve Rogers. He had been frozen in time and he WAS technically 90 or close to it, but he was also…technically…20…or whatever. I can see where he's coming from is what I am saying.

"I was born in 1993 you fat-head…" I said in my quiet voice…I only got loud when I got angry…let's not get into that.

The captain snorted and tried to hold in a laugh. I did that one for him…I knew a thing or two about vintage slang.

"So…you're a midget?"

Don't strangle him…don't strangle him…DON'T STRAGLE HIM!

"I'm 5'2, to be a midget you must be 4'11 or shorter…trust me…I know these things" I said in my flat and quiet monotone voice.

"Well, we'll take your word for it Miss McDaniel" said the guy with the glasses. Bruce Banner…aka The Hulk…I already like this guy.

"Thank you Dr. Banner" I said quietly.

There was a seat open and it was beside the captain…I took it cautiously. I turned to look at him, and he smiled at me. "Steve Rogers ma'am" he said holding out his hand.

I stared at it for a while, then I shook it with my own dark skinned hand. "Frances McDaniel…but you already knew that" I said quietly.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, isn't McDaniel a Scottish surname?" he asked. Stark, who had risen from his chair, nodded with the good captain and walked over to my chair. "It indeed is Capsicle, so, are you Scottish?" he asked with a smirk that I REALLY wanted to knock off of his face.

"My father is-was….was…he WAS Scottish, my mum was black, as you can tell from my skintone" I said, gesturing to my hands.

"That would explain your eyes then" Dr. Banner said as he adjusted his glasses.

I nodded. My eyes were a hazel greenish color. I had always hated them.

"So what happened to your father?" Dr. Banner asked me.

My eyes widened and I lowered my head. "He died during some freak accident involving a monster" I said with the utmost disgust. And then I realize who I had just said that too. I raised my head and looked at Dr. Banner. He looked guilty and he wore a small sad smile on his face. "Oh! No, sir! You didn't do it!" I tried to reassure him.

He just nodded and said "Yea…the Other Guy did".

"NO!" I shouted as I stood up. "Neither of you did it! I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I'm sorry. If it helps, I don't think you're a monster. If anything, you're my hero!" Frig, I have said WAYYYY too much!

And now everyone is staring at me. Fury walked over and patted my shoulder to calm me down and laid a file…MY file…on the table. Stark, of course, didn't even look at it. He had probably already hacked my file…and he had just been asking questions for shits and giggles…bastard. The captain had been the one to pick it up first. He opened it, and skimmed over the basics. Date of birth, age, weight, height, family background…and then he paused and looked at me. I only nodded.

"Miss McDaniel has a similar power to Dr. Banner" Fury said had he began to pace around the room. I just nodded. "Whenever she is under a certain amount of stress…she goes into…a…hysteric rage and-"

"-I kill everything in my line of fire" I finished while looking at Dr. Banner. "That's why you're my hero, you know what it's like to change and have no control, you know what it's like to go in a fit of rage…you know what it's like to exile yourself from everyone that you love and…to only care for their safety…." By this time…I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Good job Frances…you just made yourself seem like a giant crybaby…awesome.

The next thing I knew, I was getting hugged by the Captain. I frowned a bit in confusion and looked up at him. "Any specific reason?"

"You just seemed like you needed a hug…everyone needs them" he explained. "Especially dames, I mean…broads, I mean-"

"I get your point fuddy-duddy"

"HEY!"

I just smiled and let him hug me. I'm not sure…but I think that he began to crack the barrier that surrounded my heart that day.


	2. Spar

Some girls say that the day they met their true love was magical. I have never had such a day I would like to think. But, something about meeting him that day was most definitely not normal. I would say that we were on a way to a 'non-friends but friendly' relationship. He felt pity for me. They all did…except Natasha, but she feels pity for no one. I had begun to settle with them in Stark Tower. I had my own floor (as did everyone else) and I was not disturbed as often as I could have been. But…soon…things took a turn for the scandalous…and the worst.

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So many times I've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

_**This animal, this animal**_

_**I can't escape myself**_

_**So many times I've lied**_

_**But there's still rage inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

Training in the gym with the music turned up extremely loud had become a hobby of mine. Especially if I was working on my gymnastics or my boxing. I never actually boxed of course, I just put on some gloves and went at the poor unfortunate bag of misery that had been hung in front of me like nobody's business. Sometimes Stark would watch and point out random things (like I actually listened), sometimes Dr. Banner would sit and watch me before the loud music finally drove him out. Natasha held the bag sometimes so it wouldn't knock me over, and Clint just watched. Steve NEVER came in the gym whilst I was training. I think he was afraid of my music. But…for some odd reason…he came in today.

As soon as my playlist finished up, I slicked back my black hair and took off my gloves.

"You need to watch your form Miss Frances"

I turned and saw him standing there. "Well, thank you for the advice Captain but, I don't care for form…I just box to take the stress off of things" I said giving the back one last good punch! Sadly…it punched me right back and I fell down. "Really?"

Captain Rogers jogged over to me and looked down at me. "And that's why you need form…so you won't get knocked down" he explained. He smiled and lifted me up by my arms. I just glared at him. "Thank you again for the advice".

"You're welcome ma'am"

"Please, don't call me ma'am…I'm younger than you…sir". I could play this game too.

"Then don't call me sir, Miss Frances"

I nodded my head. "Deal", and then I went on my way towards the door.

"Hold on! Miss Frances!" God…I hate my name so much, "You're forgetting this". He jogged up to me holding my bag. "Oh…thank you Captain" I said as kept walking but held out my hand for him to give it to me. Somehow (seriously, we don't know how this happened) we both stumbled and I landed on my back with him on top of me. We both stared at each other….him into my greenish-hazel eyes and I into his baby blues. How I wished for those kinds of eyes. Ones that just pop out and you could drown in their eternal abyss forever. He was blushing of course, and so was I. You could surprisingly tell the redness apart from my dark skin. We were both breathing hard and I gasped as he began to lean down towards me. I would have let it happen but…..

"Woah there Capsicle! Didn't know you liked 'em short!"

DAMN YOU TONY STARK! DAMN YOU!

My mind panicked and the next thing Steve knew, he was getting kicked in the stomach so hard he was knocked 3 feet away from me. I whipped my head around to face the smirking bastard. I gave him that long monotonish look that always creeped him out because I never blinked. (If we had to fight some Weeping Angels…I would so win…just saying.) He shuddered and walked over to Captain to help him out. I stood and adjusted my hoodie and my bag. I shook out my hair and noticed that my hair was starting to curl from the sweat. Nice…stupid curls. I shook out my hair some more and I must have made a face because Captain asked me what was wrong. "I don't like my curls…they make my face look chubbier than it always is" I answered.

He smiled and plucked a curl so it sprung back into place. "Your face looks sweet…not chubby".

That was that…and I calmly put my head down to avoid him seeing my blush and I power walked out of the gym.

Before the door closed I turned my head and saw him wave at me. That made me walk even faster.

I don't own "Animal I have Become"…


End file.
